Russian Roulette
by twilight-moon09
Summary: Leah finally takes revenge on the three men in her life who broke her by playing russian roulette.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Leah finished applying her make up in the gas station mirror, about 20 minutes outside of Forks. Heavy eyeliner, and full red lipstick. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night she would get her revenge, and make them feel all the hurt that they'd inflicted on her for so many years.

They, being the three most beautiful men she'd ever met on the face of this earth. The first, being Sam. Of course you know what he did to her—imprinted on her cousin during they're engagement, left her heartbroken, distraught, and bitter…he even had the nerve to give her cousin a similar engagement ring. That was a little bit before Leah first phased. All the while after that, having to share Sam's mind and see the loving and adorable thoughts about Emily he had running through his head, she had to suffer through his thoughts about her. He still loved her. Just not as much as he loved Emily. Leah just wasn't enough for him. That's how all this started. Sam was the first. Leah knew from then on, that fate hated her and she would always be second best. And what hurt the most was…Sam didn't even try to fight it. So she knew…she would never get her own happy ending like the rest of the pack that'd imprinted. She'd given up hope, and became the bitch everyone grew to know and hate. She'd thought that was it for her, until she joined Jacob's pack.

Jacob, the second man of the hour. She didn't mean to fall for Jacob. It wasn't part of the plan. They never meant to fall for each other, but shit happens. When she finally started falling, when she found herself letting him in, she thought she'd found someone who understood her. Jake knew all about her heartbreak. He knew how it felt to watch the one you love be blissfully happy with someone else. Just like Leah was forced to do with Sam and Emily. Jake watched Bella carry the child of another man, of the man he hated with his entire being, and watch her carry and want and love the very thing that was taking her life away. And he couldn't leave her side. He loved Bella too much. The very way I couldn't leave La Push, I couldn't leave Sam.

Somewhere along the way, Jacob and I hooked up to forget the pain. But after a while, it stopped being just hooking up. We both stopped just walking away after we had sex, we'd hold each other and talk till we fell asleep. I thought I'd finally found the one. Jacob told me he loved me, he'd do anything for me, and that he would never leave me under any circumstances. That he wouldn't, he could never hurt me the way Sam did. That he was strong enough to fight it. He thought, stupidly like me, that he would never do it. Because Jacob hated imprinting as much as I did.

But I was wrong, as I've been about most things in my life. As soon as Bella Swan pushed that spawn of Satan out of her vagina, Jacob took one look at the little fucker and boom! Imprint.

Bye-bye to all of Leah's hopes and dreams. Hello to heartbreak. Again.

Then came the very last man, the man I thought would do it for me. The man I thought might actually have the ability to fix me. It's not like he wasn't aware that I was broken. We started out just becoming friends and I told him from the very beginning I would never fall in love ever. Because fate hated me with everything she had. The least of all, I would never fall for another wolf. So we were friends for about three years, just hanging out. And he actually was healing me, he had healed my soul one day at a time. Till things started changing, I could see the look in his eye change. I could feel it would he would hold my hand. He was developing feelings for me, and that was dangerous. Dangerous because…I was started to feel it too. And I was so scared…I didn't want to get hurt again.

But Embry assured me, just like all the others, that he would never hurt me. That what Jacob and Sam had done to me was foul beyond reason, and that he would be strong enough to fight it if it ever happened. He sided with me about all that had happened, and he stopped talking to his brothers when he found out the entire truth about what they had truly done to me.

All because of me.

Even though Sam and Jacob tried to intervene and warn us at every chance they got, we didn't listen. Because we didn't care. It was us against the world, and nothing could stop us. We were in love, and not just in love, madly in love. _Dangerously_ in love. And we would do anything for one another. We wouldn't let anything come between us. Because Embry hated imprinting even more than Jacob claimed he had. He thought he seriously wouldn't be one of the wolves to imprint, because he knew he wasn't supposed to be a wolf in the first place. He was there because the three men that could possibly be his father slept with his mother even though they were married men. He wasn't even supposed to exist. He was an anomaly, a mistake…just like me. But as always, fate had to screw my life over not once, not twice, but thrice.

Embry and I were holding hands on the couch at the welcome home party for Rebecca, Jacob's older sister, and as soon as she walked over to me to give me a hug, boom! Imprint.

Embry was so strong I didn't even notice it for a while, he really tried to fight it. He refused to go over Billy's house, refused to be in the same places she was in, and refused to think about her. I didn't even know till he told me a week later.

But like the rest of them, Embry wasn't strong enough to fight the pull. He was, by far, the strongest of the three…yet none of them were strong enough. I later found Embry and Rebecca rolling around on the couch.

And that's when my life ended…that's when I gave up. That's when everything came together for me, and I realized I would die here in my own personal hell.

And it was also where I decided, if I was going to die, I was going to go out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Which brings us to the present. About a month after Embry and Rebecca officially announced they're relationship, much to Embry's distaste. He still hated it, I could see it written all over his face, but he couldn't fight it. He couldn't help it. He had to love her. He had no choice. It was also when Jacob announced he would be moving to Alaska with Renes-bitch. But what hurt the most, was it was also the time that Sam and Emily announced that they were expecting. Expecting the child that was supposed to have _my _hazel eyes, Sam's strong jaw line, _my_ plump lips, and Sam's dimples.

Why did I still have to be in love with all three of them? Why couldn't it just go away?

**Well, it would be going away tonight.**

Tonight, I would prove my point that fate fucking hates me and wants me to die a slow and painful death. Because she took away the only three men I've ever loved, and my father. So in a way, she took me.

I ran my hand through my hair a few times, it was a short hair cut now. It looked really punk and emo, just the way I liked it. It matches my life now.

I walked out of the bathroom in my black leather boots, with my leather pants and black motorcycle jacket to match. This is what I've become.

I went across the street to a deserted parking lot with a payphone, and dialed the number I'd known by heart for years.

And just my luck, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

I sniffed. "Sam…Sam help me please…please…he's going to hurt me…please…save me." I screamed through tears.

"Wait wait, Leah is that you? Lee-Lee? Where are you? Are you okay? Who's going to hurt you?" Sam yelled frantically, his mind and heart going into over drive.

I cried even harder. "Sam please…you have to help me…you're the only one I could call…he's coming back…I'm in the woods in some abandoned shed…he told me he wouldn't hurt me…(sniff)…he lied…please…hurry…"

"Alright I'm coming Lee-Lee…it'll be alright, don't be scared. I'm coming baby."

I flinched every time I heard him call me Lee-Lee or baby, but I kept my composure. Having to fake your way through a night of sex because your life depended on it, a girl learned to become quite the actress.

"Sam he's coming back…he's coming back…NOO! NO, PLEASE! Don't hurt me! NOOOO!" She finished with a piercing scream before hanging up the phone. Now that she knew Sam was on his way, it was one name to check off the list. She called him first because she knew he was the slowest.

Now to dial man number two.

It rang twice before he picked up. Just her luck, he was the one to answer the phone too.

"Hello, Call residence."

"Embry…please…you have to help me…I can't run…" I said into the payphone, sounding like she was stuck in one of those teen horror movies.

"Leah, Lees is that you? Is everything alright? I haven't heard from you in a month…I tried calling—"

"Embry, please! You have to help me, he's gonna come back! I can't run, my legs are broken...Embry please…he's going to hurt me again. Please Em…" I said as I turned on the water works, using my old nickname for him.

Immediately his mind clicked into gear. "Leah, it's going to be okay babe. I'm on my way. Can you tell me where you are?" He said in a strong voice, though she could hear his pain.

"I'm in some type of shed and I can smell trees…I think I'm in the woods…I didn't know he was going to take me here…he knocked me out…you have to hurry." I finished with my breath hitching, I really could've been an actress. If fate didn't hate me.

"I'm coming Lees, I'm coming." He hung up on me, and I dialed the last number. The hardest number. The one that would take the most convincing. I took a deep breath and it only rang once.

"Hello?"

"Jake…"

I knew he could tell it was me by my voice. I heard him leaving the room to he could have privacy.

"Leah is that you? Where've you been? You leave with no note and no call, what the hell were you think—"

"Jake you have to save me…" I said through my tears, sniffling as often as I could.

"Save you…Leah what hap—"

"He told me he loved me…h-h-he said he would never hurt me, but he did…and left me here…Jake it hurt so much. I tried kicking and biting and scratching him…I screamed at him to stop…but he wouldn't get off of me."

The wheels were turning in his head. You see, Jacob was the true Alpha. So things were very territorial for him. Meaning that even if he was done with someone, he would still always feel possessive over them. It drove him insane to think about Embry touching and holding me when we were together. So for him to find out I was raped, well…let's just say I knew how to press all the right buttons.

I could hear his feet falling on the ground as he ran, with no sense of direction yet, shaking nearly uncontrollably.

"I'll kill him." He said through clenched teeth. "Lee, who did this to you? I'll kill him!" He screamed into the phone.

"He said he was coming back, that the next time would be worse…" I cried. "Jacob you have to hurry…it's so dark…I can't see where I am…but I can smell trees. Please, save me Jake…I need you." I knew that had done it.

I threw some glass bottles on the ground. "Jake he's back! He's—" And I hung up the phone.

Now all the pieces were coming together.

I sped off as fast as I could to the shed I'd chosen hidden deep in the woods, and got myself ready for they're arrival.

I got on my knees facing the door, my hands behind my back, with my head bent low as if I was tied up. I had my tools in my hands, and everything was set.

Like some sort of pull, I could feel them approaching…I knew they wouldn't phase to get here because they wouldn't be thinking clearly enough. Or else if they had, this whole thing would've never worked.

Jacob was the first to arrive at the shed. He hesitated slightly, smelling something off about it, but marched right on in kicking the door down.

"LEAH!" He yelled in his Alpha voice, his eyes frantically searching the dark till he found her on the floor. Only a few seconds later, Sam and Embry arrived within feet of each other. "Leah! Lee-Lee!" They screamed. She smirked in the darkness, in spite of herself.

Jacob finally found the light as they ran to the door, and as soon as he flicked it on his eyes fell up on her form on the floor. "Lee," He said softly before taking a step towards her, they did the same, before she stopped them.

"Ah-ah! Not so fast!" She popped up, revealing that she wasn't in fact tied up or hurt.

"Leah…what's going on?" Sam said sounding angry.

"Shut up. This isn't the part where you talk. I'm doing the talking." She said fiercely, before revealing what was in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now this, boys, is a detonator. And it's rigged to the bombs that will blow this entire shed to kingdom come if you don't cooperate." She said smoothly, and they looked at her skeptically.

"Leah, where did you learn how to make bombs?" Embry asked, full of concern.

"Let's just say some friends in Port Angeles taught me."

"Friends? What were you doing in Port Angeles? So that's where you were going so late at night before you left! That's where you've been all this time! When you would come home smelling like booze, weed, and cigarettes! It's dangerous ther—" Jacob yelled in anger, but she cut him off.

"I never said they were nice friends." She said innocently, which made it all the creepier. For the first time they took in how different she looked.

"Lee-Lee…you cut your hair…" Sam said softly, before she shot him a death glare.

"Don't. Call me that." She said sharply. She did a side step to the left to reveal the round table and chairs they hadn't even noticed before.

"Now all of you…have a seat." She gestured, but they didn't move. "I don't have all night." She said threatened impatiently, before they went to sit down. Just like she figured, Jacob and Sam left the only empty seat between them.

She took her seat between. "Ooh, between two Alphas. I should feel so lucky. It's every girls dream." She remarked sarcastically under her breath, and rolled her eyes.

"Now before you hop up and run off like the pussies I know you are, you should know that there are explosives under each of your chairs. So I would stay and play the game by the rules if I were you."

"You're bluffing." Embry said, trying to sound brave but it wasn't really working. If one thing they knew about Leah Clearwater, it was that she never bluffed.

"Oh yeah? You see that chair over there in the corner?" They all looked over to the small chair just like theirs by the door. Leah pushed a button and the chair exploded, scaring the daylights out of all of them.

"Leah, what the fuck?" Jacob screamed.

"Leah babe, we can talk this out. You don't have to do this." Embry said in a calming tone, attempting to reach out and touch her but she snatched away from him.

"Why are you doing this Lee-Lee?" Sam said confused.

"Why? WHY? Because you three assholes ruined my life!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, tears threatening to spill from her eyes but she fought them back.

"You took my heart and stomped on it! All of you! I never mattered! Nobody cared about me! Poor Leah Clearwater, the girl who was left for nothing. All she's ever tried to do is ruin what her sweet cousin Emily has with the perfect Sam Uley. She'll never have anyone. But you know what…I can't blame it entirely on you."

They all looked at her with sadness and pity, trying to understand what she was talking about.

"Some things are just out of your control…some choices were taken away from you. FATE chose for you. And you didn't even have a say. And you know what…that is reason why we're here tonight." She said before pulling a pistol from the back of her pants and a bullet from her pocket, scaring the shit out of all of them.

"Leah, where the fuck did you get a gun?!?" Sam said as he ducked away from her.

"Wow, you guys are a bunch of pussies. Like I said, I have friends in Port Angeles." She said looking in their eyes.

"Lee…what exactly were you doing with these…friends…in Port Angeles?" Jacob said, afraid to ask.

"Basically…everything you wish you never had to see in your worst nightmares. Drugs, sex, gambling, drinking, you name it." She said without flinching.

"But my favorite…my favorite thing to do…was to play Russian roulette. That's what we're going to do here." She said, putting the one bullet in the cylinder.

"Why are you doing this Lees?" Embry said softly, amazed at the woman before him. She was so hard, so broken, so…lost. "Look…I'm sorry. This is my fault babe. You can shoot me, blow me up…what ever, I deserve it…just let them go Lees."

She looked up at him with fire burning in her eyes. "Don't do that. Don't try and shoulder the blame. I already said it wasn't yours. This was all because of fate. That bitch has had it out for me since I was born and I'm going to prove it. And when I'm done, you can tell everybody that I was right." She said icily.

"How are you going to do that?" Sam said, afraid to ask.

"We're going to play with one bullet. Everybody is going to pull the trigger. Nothing is going to happen to you three, I already know. Because fate has it out for _me_. You three are meant to live. That bullet is meant to splatter _my_ brains out." She said calmly as if she were talking about the weather.

"What, Leah are you crazy? I can't let you do this! I _won't_ let you do this! I command you to stop this bullshit!" Jacob said in the Alpha voice, but Leah didn't move an inch. "I think you'll do better to remember the rules Jacob, because seriously I would be just as happy blowing all of us to bits." She answered, and he stopped yelling.

"Leah…I'm sorry. I started all of this…don't do this baby. Just let them go…this is really between me and you. I love you Lee-Lee, but you can't do this. Just let them go." Sam said while blinking away tears.

"Don't worry Sam…you'll be able to go home to your precious Emily…I'm sure of it. After all, that's what you were _really _thinking about wasn't it?" She replied in a hurt tone, as if she saw through his act.

"No, I meant what I said. I love you Leah. I do. We can work this out…just me and you…just stop this." He said, grabbing her hand. The three of them were shocked that she let him.

"No fuck you Sam! You're the one who started this in the first place!" Jacob screamed before taking her other hand in his. "Leah…you have to believe me…I tried to fight it. There wasn't, no isn't a day I don't think about you. About _us_. You don't know how many times Edward has kicked my ass for it. I miss you, and I want there to be an us again bae. I'll fight it, and I promise you, _**I'll**_ **break it**." He said, throwing a deadly glare at Sam and Embry, making them angry.

"Oh, fuck you Jake! You know damn well as we do how hard it is to walk away! How many times has your sister came home crying because she'd come home and I'd be gone. I'd get as far as Mexico before turning back, because the pain was too hard. If anyone tried to fight this shit, it's me. And you two assholes know that!" Embry shouted.

"What the fuck do you want Call, a clap on the back? Huh?" Sam shouted back at him.

"All of you! Shut the fuck up!" Leah screamed, getting all of their attention.

Leah was smiling on the inside, if this was another world, or rather in a perfect world, she'd be happy to let them fight over her.

She spins the cylinder before locking it into place.


	4. Chapter 4

"_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest.  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So, just pull the trigger"_

She placed the gun on the table in front of Jacob. She heard his breathing stop.

"_Take a breath,  
Take it deep.  
'Calm yourself', He says to me"_

"Calm down Jacob." She says, grabbing his hand to stop it from trembling. She grabs his jaw to force him to look in her eyes. "Look at me. _ Nothing_ is going to happen to you. I know it."

He gives her a small nod, before slowly reaching for the gun. Shaking, he picks it up.

"_Take the gun and count to three."_

"Now count to three, and pull the trigger."

"_No time to think. My turn to go."_

"Don't think. Just do it." Leah encouraged.

"_If you play, you play for keeps."_

What she didn't know was, Jake was hoping he got the bullet. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the trigger.

_Click._

Nothing.

Jacob was safe. He looked over to Leah who was smiling. "See? I told you. Nothing would happen to you. You weren't meant to die."

He shook his hand looking down at his hands. Why couldn't he have gotten the bullet?

She took the gun and slid it in front of Embry. "Your turn Em." She said with a smile.

Embry snatched the gun and put it in his face without hesitation. Jacob already knew what he was thinking. _Please, let the bullet be mine._

Instead of doing as Jake had, Embry kept his eyes open and locked with Leah's. She could read all the pain and sorrow and guilt in them.

He pulled the trigger.

_Click._

Nothing.

Embry was safe. He sighed disappointed, and Leah placed a hand on his. "Don't worry Em. You get to go home to Rebecca and be happy. Live your life. Be faithful. Have kids. It wasn't your time." She said encouragingly, but Embry still felt like dying.

_Why couldn't it have been me? _He thought.

Finally, she slid the gun in front of Sam. He looked at her with so much fear in his eyes. She could read everything he was trying to say to her. _Don't do this. We can work this out. We can run away, just the two of us._

She knew, because it was the same thing she saw in their eyes. But she didn't listen.

"Your turn, Sam."

He took the gun in one hand, looked at Leah. He was still shaking.

"_Say a prayer to yourself  
He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps'"_

"Don't be afraid, Sam. Maybe you should…say a prayer to yourself. Sometimes it helps." She encouraged.

"_And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here - means he's never lost"_

A thought dawns on Jacob. Just how does Leah know so many tricks? How does she know so well how to play this game? "Lee, how many times have you played russian roulette?" He asked softly, unsure if she even heard him.

Though she didn't look at him, he saw her falter. Her eyes fell downcast to the table. "Too many times…" She said in a whisper, sounding pained. But she fixed herself back on Sam.

"Come on, just pull the trigger."

He closed his eyes, his heart beating right through his chest, and said a silent prayer. Then Sam and Leah's hand in his.

_I hope that we both make it through this so we can be together. I just want my Lee-Lee back. _He prayed.

Sam pulled the trigger.

_Click._

Nothing.

Once again, Sam was safe.

"See? I told you guys. I was right all along! I knew it!" Leah celebrated, but the three men looked defeated.

Leah slid the gun in front of her self and smiled at it. There it was. Her release. Her savior. Her freedom. Her way out. All she had to do was pull the trigger, and it would all go away.


	5. Chapter 5

She picked up the gun only to hold it in her hand while looking all of them in the eye first. Then in the blink of an eye, she made a split decision. She hopped up, and walked behind Jacob. He turned to her and she pulled him into a hug, a tight hug. He held on to her, never wanting to let her go. It was then he realized his every mistake and he wanted to fix it. He just wanted her back. "Don't leave me Leah…not you too…I need you." He whispered into her hair. She held him tighter. "Jacob, you're mom didn't leave you. Not entirely, and you know that. She's always in your heart. And I know that Esme will be there for you no matter what…she loves you too you know. I know she's not Sarah Black, but Jacob, she loves you almost just as much. Just cherish the new family you have now with the Cullens. Most of us don't get a second chance at having a parent like that. I would know."

She leaned back and placed a soft, quick kiss on his lips before moving to Embry. She did the same, and Embry whispered into her ear through his tears. "I love you Lees…don't do this."

She pat his hair to calm him, like you would do a child. "Don't worry Em…this was meant to be. It was meant to happen this way. You'll be happier. I know it. Don't cry sweetie." She whispered.

And for a second, he remembered what she was like before all of this happened. What she was like when was just her and him. And he missed it. Deep down, he knew he would never have that ever again. When she moved to give him a soft kiss he grabbed her face in both his hands, and roughly yet passionately kissed her. He ignored the burning sensation in his chest that told him this was wrong and she was not Rebecca, and ignored the growls coming from Jacob and Sam.

She pulled away and pushed his hair from his eyes like she used to. "Be happy." She said with a smile as she wiped away one of his tears, and he tried his hardest to store what her touch felt like in his memory. It was something he never wanted to forget.

She finally moved on to Sam who pulled her to him when she was just in his reach. He crushed her to him, inhaling her scent, reveling in her touch, and just enjoying the feeling of her body against his. She felt so different from Emily, but it was a different he liked. A different he craved. He suddenly didn't feel so strongly for Emily as he once had, not with Leah in his arms.

He gave her a kiss, softly placing one hand on her cheek, to try and say everything he was feeling to her. She rested her hands on his chest like she used to, back when she was just Leah and he was just Sam. No wolf-magic, no imprinting, just life and love. He was going to miss this more than anything in the world. She pulled away. "Be good to Emily, Sam…and tell her that I love her and I forgive her. This wasn't her fault. And do me a favor." She placed her hand on his cheek to wipe away his tear. "Be a good father to the kid. I know you'll make a great father Sammy, I always knew it. **You are not your father**. You're better than him. Remember that." She turned to face Embry. "You're not either Embry. Don't ever think you are, you're nothing like him. **Neither one of you is Joshua, nor will you ever be. **You'll be a better father than he ever was." And then took her seat again.

"I thought about it and…it would be truly heartless of me if I didn't give the three of you a proper goodbye. And I wouldn't feel complete. So that was it."

They were all crying now, and she wished with everything she had that she could make them stop. But she knew she was doing the right thing. She knew, in the end, this was best, and that they would be happier. They didn't need her. She was just a burden, a pain that they couldn't get rid of. Well she would free them today.

"I just want to say…that I still love all three of you. So much. And I will never stop. But what I don't want you to forget is that this is not completely your fault. Some of it was out of your control. Some of it was just Fate fucking with me, pushing me to the breaking point. Well you know what? She won. And I'm happy to let her win. Now that I've proved my point…it's all over. I want you to tell everybody what happened okay? Tell them I was right. Tell them I proved my point." She put the gun in her face and rested her finger on the trigger.

"_As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say good-bye  
But its too late to think of the value of my life"_

As she looked the barrel face to face, she thought of Seth and her mother. And all she was leaving behind. She knew this would kill them, after just losing their father. But she knew it would work out in the end. Seth would imprint on a beautiful girl, and her mother would end up with Charlie. She could see it happening. Ugh, that would mean Bella Swan would become her step sister. She would kill herself before that happened. Then, with a small chuckle to herself, she realized she was about to.

"Tell Seth and my mom that it wasn't their fault guys…tell them I love them. I want you to tell them whose fault it really was okay? Promise me." She looked all of them in the eyes.

They all nodded against their will, and Leah drew in a deep breath.

"_I know that I must pass this test  
So, just pull the trigger"_

"Time to let go and move on." She said just above a whisper and they weren't even sure they heard her correctly.

**BAM.**

One gun shot.

Leah bled from right between the eyes, where the bullet had penetrated her skull. The guys had dove for her to stop her, but they were too late.

She was right.

Fate did have it out for her, playing with her life like it was a child's board game.

And now,

Fate had won.

* * *

**SO THAT WAS THE END. WHAT DID YOU THINK! I HAVE AN IDEA ON HOW TO CONTINUE YOU IT, IF YOU GUYS WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO SAM, EMBRY, AND JACOB. LET ME KNOW!**


End file.
